Frost Adventures to grand line
by stormmaster000
Summary: Well i think the title explains it pretty well
1. Chapter one How did i get here ?

Hello** guys its been a while since i posted anything hasn't it ? well i am here to inform you that i will discontinuing the rest of my stories and trying make better ones such as this one. now lets start. Disclaimer, i do not own one piece or any of the characters **

****"Hey who are you and how did you get on my ship ?" was the first thing I heard when I woke up "What the ... ?" I said in my confusion "I said who are you and how did you get on my ship ?" The voice replied. I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight, and immediately gasped as saw where the voice came from, it was none other then Monkey D. Luffy "_Am i dreaming ?" _he thought

The night before he remembered running out into a blizzard to save his dog Luffy, which he named after his favorite anime character Monkey D. Luffy. "Luffy come out you can't stay out here !" he yelled as he ran through the snow, he got lost after running for long time "Man if i can't find my home soon im gonna freeze to death !" he to himself before he collapsed on the ground "Well looks i don't have much time left" he as he reached for the skull necklace he always wore "God if you are there then please don't let me die, not yet. Please let me wake up somewhere safe" those were the last words he spoke before everything went black

"I-i am Frost, and i have absolutely no idea how i got on your ship" he replied to Luffy "Your Luffy aren't you ?" he asked to confirm that he wasn't asleep "Yes i am Luffy. So you don't know how you got here ? well then i guess that means you have no where else to go, do you want to join m-" he was cut of by a girl, Nami "Hey who is that ?" she asked Luffy. Luffy turned and smiled "This is Frost and he is our crewmate !" he yelled _"Awesome ! i have always wanted to be part of his crew !" _he thought "Y-yeah Im your new crewmate !"

**Well thats the end of this chapter guys, please leave feedback and give me suggestions for how i should question**


	2. Chapter 2 What a coincidence

**Hello readers and welcome to the second chapter of Frost adventures to the grand line ! Might as well get the chapter but first, go read One piece: A new storm. Best fanfic I have ever read ! GO READ IT NOW**

I was looking over the railing of the Going merry when I realized, I'm not in at anyway strong. I'll be honest, I am lazy very very lazy. Really I am just a scrawny eighteen year old. So really I was like Usopp and Nami. just i am actually useless. No special powers, no weather changing e weapon. Nothing.

I spent most of the day by the railing doing nothing. After watching the sea for what seem like hours, I noticed a small uninhabited passenger ship. What I did sea was a fruit, a very swirly fruit. I could tell it was devil fruit, and that well it was the only thing that would keep me from being completely useless

After obtaining the fruit, which seemed to resemble a pear, I ate it. And god was it awful. It tasted like someone shoved a bunch of horse radish into a sour ass fruit. After that I didn't really feel any different, at least until I noticed that that dam all pieces of started protruding from my arm "Well i'll be damned" I said tI myself as learned that I had gained ice powers. But it wasn't really logia actually. I was able to create ice wherever I saw fit, and also the creation was instantaneous "Well good thing i had lot of mental practice for this kind of thing" I said yet again to myself. I said that because I always dreamt about having powers like that.

**Short chapter I know but hey at least I got one out. Anyways everyone I will signing off now. AND REMEMBER TO READ ONE PIECE: A NEW STORM. IF YOU DON'T I WILL FREEZE YOU ! Goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting acquainted

Hello** everyone, it's me Stormmaster000. Here to give you the next chapter of Frost adeventures to the grand line ! And this time around i'm going to put some real effort into this. I swear it will be longer then any chapter i have made before. Now time to start. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and nor will i ever own it.**

I't had been a day since i arrived on the Going Merry and I had some time to get acquainted with the crew. Well some of them. I really only spoke to Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp. I didn't even allow the thought of speaking to Nami cross my mind, because if i did i know i would have found myself owing her money. Anyways back on topic, I had first found myself speaking with Luffy and well i think i would rather describe that conversation then actually retell every word i spoke. So it went from asking why he was so willing to accept me on his crew. He said it was because I seemed like a good enough person, then he proceeded to ask me why i was out at sea. Now that was a question I could answer, because i had created a back story for this possibility. I had told him i was out on the sea to find adventure, love, anything to get away from the boring life i lived before this. Then the conversation went to him speaking of food, and then that was it. I don't think I'm going to talk to him again

After him i went and spoke to Zoro. Now this i am going tell in it's entirety. I had walked up to Zoro, who as you can tell was sleeping like he usually did. I then sat next to him and asked "So how did you get dragged into this mess of a crew ?" He woke and replied by saying "It's simple really, I was tricked into a death sentence and he said he would free me if i joined his crew. So thats what I did, i joined him" He said. After that I had asked him a bit of an odd question "Would you mind if i asked you to teach me the three sword style ?" I only asked that because i was a sword enthusiast "Sure. Just go away and let me sleep" He said as began to snooze again.

After that I had walked to Usopp, who was trying to make some contraption. I had asked him what it was and he simply replied by saying "It's my new weapon ! The great tabasco star !" I had told him that wasn't a good idea, for it could backfire in many ways. We then spent hours debating the flaws in is weapon, and surprisingly he had proven to me that it would backfire but that wouldn't happen enough to keep him from making it. Then we began to converse about other things such as, weapons, contraptions, stupid fake stories. ect. After that i had went up to the crows nest and zoned out listening to disturbed on my ipod.

Now it's the next day and well, we are still at sea. It was about two hours of nothing when we saw the great sea restaurant Baratie. 'Well it seems i get to meet Sanji soon... This going to be fun' i thought in dismay when the loud obnoxious voice of what's his face full body yelled something about sinking our ship. Which he had failed at doing, but did manage to send Luffy all the way to Baratie. 'Well to Baratie we go' I thought to myself as we headed toward the great sea restaurant Baratie


End file.
